UAB proposes to continue its Injury Control Research Center (ICRC) for at least 5 more years. The Center's theme, Injury Over" the Lifecourse, will be studied through 2 large and 5 small research projects collectively examining causes and consequences of injury from before birth through old age. The ICRC's Mission is three-fold: (a) to develop new or improved approaches for preventinq and controlling death and disability due to injuries; (b) to help the nation significantly reduce injury-related morbidity, mortality, and disability, particularly in the Southeast; and, (c) to reduce human suffering and medical and societal costs resulting from injuries. The Center's Goals and Objectives parallel the Program Purpose of Grants for ICRCs and CDC's Research Agenda Priorities and Performance Goals. These are to: (1) more clearly define the injury problem in Alabama through improved screening, reporting, and tracking systems; (2) discern the decision-makinc] process by youths that put them at increased risk for injury or death from violence and transportation injuries; (3) evaluate behavior and actions by health care workers, doctors, and point-of-care services providers that may improve or impede injury outcomes; (4) pioneer use of new technology in helping solve injury problems; (5) develop and initiate interventions that reduce injury and injury-related deaths in Alabama, or that improve outcomes of those injured at home and in the community; (6) disseminate data and results, and provide technical assistance and tools, to encourage the adoption of effective injury prevention strategies or the study of injury in other jurisdictions; and, (7) stimulate faculty development, and train health care workers, practitioners, and researchers in the discipline of injury control. The ICRC's research program is conducted from within a Research Core addresses four (of seven) topic areas defined in CDC's 2002 Research Agenda: (1) Preventing Youth Violence; (2) Preventing Intimate Partner Violence, Sexual Violence and Child Maltreatment; (3) Preventing Transportation Injuries; and (4) Acute Care, Disability and Rehabilitation. Each proposed project is behaviorally or environmentally oriented, and each falls under one traditional research phase prevention, acute care, or rehabilitation. UAB's application achieves comprehensiveness by conducting "phase four" biomechanics research through The Southern Consortium for Injury Biomechanics(E). Education, Training and Public Service activities are conducted from an Aciministration and Operations Core. Section 9 of the application: Research Plan of the Center is divided into three chapters. Seven individual research project proposals prepared in traditional R-01 format follow Section 9.